A Tomato A Day
by dee die dum
Summary: Gakuen AU. Spain-centric. Antonio keeps leaving him tomatoes in the locker, Feli tells them its a secret admirer, and Lovino desperately searches for the bastard secret admirer. Contains: Antonio mooning over Lovi, Lovi on tsundere pills, Feliciano a secretly matchmaking idiot, awkward Germany, befuddled Japan and two drunk friends -one of which pushes them both together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Rated for crude language and sexual themes (I think?)

Human names used. Highschool AU. :D

UPDATE 03/15/15: I had to change this. I hope you guys will still like it. The next chapter comes with it though. I am sorry, but I regret nothing. This story was done on a whim of mine. The setting and plot seems to be impossible, because this was done on a whim of immaturity. I hope when you read this, you can feel my emotions poured on this story, and the innocence of it all. Thank you for entertaining this silly lady.

I had so many problems with this. I was trying to keep it as mysterious as possible, but I wanted to input some of Antonio's thoughts. They're probably OOC. It became a mess after I added Antonio's thoughts and my hair is falling out from too much pulling. This is like the fifth version of this story. The first one I've made has a slightly different plot then it changed and changed until I've finished this.

**About the translations, I uh just used uh Google translate, so yeah. Sorry. Please do correct me! I really have no idea if they are accurate. Thanks!**

* * *

A Tomato A Day

* * *

And he takes a one last glimpse from his watch before turning at the corner, where he finds Lovino and his brother –sometimes that muscular friend of Feli would be there, other times it was the quiet one and on very rare occasions, both of them would be present– and he is tackled by Lovino's younger brother to the ground.

"Buongiorno, Anton!" the Italian greets as he crushes the Spaniard with his 'morning hug' –but of course, Antonio can't help to greet him and hug him back because Feli was so damn adorable –like his brother, but he'd probably get punched for saying that. Lovino heads straight to his locker, the obedient student he was, and ignores them per usual.

_His name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. He is one of the privileged select few in the entire world handpicked by the school itself to attend the prestigious academy, World Academy W._

"¡buenos días, Feli!" he greets back with a giant smile, returning the embrace.

_He considers himself lucky to be attending this school, mostly because if he wasn't, he wouldn't be able to meet Lovino Vargas…_

"What the fuck is this?" He hears Lovino grumble to himself from his locker.

Antonio pulls away from Feliciano's hug to turn and look over Lovi's shoulders –but the man has already slammed his locker shut and is currently examining an innocent looking tomato in his hand. Antonio's eyes lights up a bit, but the happy glint was gone as soon as it appeared –so none of the others notices, not even the German –replaced with confusion.

"Ve, it's a tomato, fratello." Feliciano supplies, looking confused as well.

… _The love of his life._

He decides to see what the small outburst was about. "What is it, Lovi? Did you forget something from home again?"

Automatically, Lovino scowls at him, "I don't forget stuff from home, you bastard. There's a tomato in my locker." he retorts, still inspecting the un-suspicious tomato. Once he has deemed the fruit was of the best quality, he gobbles it down with small bites.

Antonio can't help but to chuckle a bit –it was super cute. "But you like tomatoes, Lovi." He points out, hiding that small smile tugging at his lips. The brown-haired man glares at him for laughing.

"How did this freaking tomato get inside my locker?"

"You mean to say that it wasn't you who placed it inside your locker?" Antonio asks stupidly, feigning surprise.

Lovino groans in both frustration and exasperation, "Dios Mio, it took that long for you to get it!"

The blond frowns thoughtfully, seeming not to get the Italian's point. "Why are we making such a fuss over one tomato? If it's still fresh then go ahead and finish it so we can move on with our lives."

_Expect the stiff brute to say the most intelligent statement of that conversation._

"Maybe because the fucking fruit might be poi-"

The youngest man chooses that moment to join the conversation, "Maybe it's from a secret admirer! Ve! Fratello has a secret admirer!" he exclaims, giggling uncontrollably.

"They must have known that you like tomatoes!" he adds with a smile –said brother smacks him on the back of his head making Feliciano tumble to the floor, "I DO NOT have a secret fucking admirer!" he shouts at the man angrily.

"Ve~ fratello, that hurts!" his younger brother whines and the blond is immediately kneeling beside him and asking if he was alright. Feliciano replies that he's alright and that Ludwig was so nice and caring while hugging him –the blond is obviously blushing, not that Feli would see.

Antonio briefly wonders when the two would realize that they both have a thing for each other. Turning away from thought, he turns to scold the other man, "Now, now, Lovi, it's bad to hurt others! Especially Feli, he's your little brother."

"Shut up, tomato bastard!" he says and continues eating the fruit with angry bites.

That was when Antonio finally notices the strange looks the German –er, Ludwig was it? –is giving him. He can't help but to feel uncomfortable under the man's scrutinizing stare –not that he would let Ludwig know that. And when the blond spots the confused look Antonio's giving him, he quickly averts his gaze back to Feliciano, flustering.

Feliciano, who has finally recovered from the smack delivered from his brother, stands up and puts a finger to his lips. "Ve~ it doesn't matter anyway," he says. "Fratello is already in love with someone else," and right after he finishes Lovi smacks him on the head again.

"Idiota! Don't go around telling people those kinds of things!"

"But I trust big brother Anton and Ludwig, ve…" Feliciano whimpers, cowering.

"Who?" Antonio blurts, unable to control himself –he mentally kicks himself at this.

Lovino scowls, "Like hell I'd tell you, you jerk!" With that, he storms off to his homeroom class, and Antonio was left befuddled with the mirage of emotions he's feeling. He's furious and wounded –the way Lovi had said those words felt like rejection, and in a way, they really are and it hurt –and irritated and curious and hell if it wasn't jealous then, he is now.

He's so angry he can't help but to let out a sigh of frustration –and he's swiftly reminded that the two hasn't left yet and so he quickly amends his actions and it ends up sounding like an exasperated sigh.

"Well, I guess it's time to head to class." He tells them, Ludwig nods at this but Feliciano is giving him a dejected expression –like he's disappointed or was that pity?–

"If that's the case then, Feliciano, let's head to class." Feliciano seems to agree with him as he grabs the taller man's left arm, pulling him away.

"Ve~ Kiku-chan must be waiting for us! See you later, Anton!" he waves at the man.

He waves back at the two weakly. "Hasta luego," he mutters.

_He never really had a chance on the love of his life anyways._

* * *

And the next day, Lovino receives another tomato from his secret admirer. Nonetheless, he was still not amused.

_In Antonio's opinion, the ingrateful brat should be the very least thankful. Such lengths one goes through just to get his favorite fruit in his locker first thing in the morning. Freshly picked._

"Not again!" he groans, snatching the fruit and slams his locker room with so much force his brother winces at the sound of the metal door hitting its frame. Feliciano abruptly lets go of Antonio from his morning hug as he did.

"Ve… Fratello, that's scary…" he whimpers and all Antonio could do is to give him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Feli. I'm sure your brother won't destroy the entire school."Lovino scowls at the both of them

"Where do these come from, anyways?" he wonders aloud.

"Did they leave a note somewhere?" Antonio tries to suggest, even though he already knows that there's no notes anywhere –because he was too damn afraid that Lovi might figure it out if he leaves one. Taking his suggestion into consideration, Lovino checks his locker, but shakes his head promptly upon finding none.

All of their faces fell.

Feliciano perks up as if he had realized something –and maybe he has, or it was just a wild guess –nevertheless, he still expresses his opinion, "I think it's that Belgian girl from our Literature class!"

Antonio's ears perk up, his dopey smile falling.

_Belgian girl? From Literature Class? What was the meaning of that?!_

Lovino's temper goes a meter down –Antonio is relieved at this –as he gives his twin a confused look, "Really? I don't think she likes me that way…" he trails off, looking unsure. Antonio almost gapes at the hesitant Italian.

_Why is Lovino acting like… like he likes her or something? She couldn't actually be that someone his Lovi likes? Or is she?_

_He doesn't know._

Lovino's brother nods at this, "Ve~ but didn't you use to like her back then?"

The result is instantaneous; scarlet red climbs his cheeks as he stuttered his next sentence –Antonio would comment on how he looks just like a tomato but those wretched unwelcomed feelings were invading his heart again. That can't be true –can it?

"T-that's not the point–!"

_So it was true._

He tries not to clutch his chest as it rapidly twists in such unexplained agony. And so he smiles and goes along with Feliciano's idea.

"I think Feli's right! This girl must really like you a lot, go for it, Lovi!" he comments, patting Feli who smiled back at him.

_But his heart and mind scream the otherwise._

He ignores it.

Lovino flushes a bit more, bowing his head in embarrassment before snarling at the taller man.

"Shut up, tomato bastard! You're not included in this conversation,"

_And Antonio is surprised at how those carelessly spoken words stabbed his heart._

Feliciano frowns at his brother, "Lovi! Don't be rude to Anton!"

After a few moments, a look of shock crosses Lovino's face, as if dawning in realization –he desperately hopes that Lovino hasn't figure it out because really –it was so painfully obvious.

"Dammit! This must be one of that Wine bastard's stupid jokes!"

…_Or not. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or not although he feels a bit sorry for his dear friend, Francis._

Feliciano gasps at this, "Big brother would never do that!" and Antonio simply responds by reminding him that, "His name's Francis, Lovino."

To their dismay, the both of them were ignored upon seeing Lovino stomping to his classroom in a fit of anger.

_And he knows that he had to go after the brown-haired man to shift his perspective on that certain matter, to avert the direction of thought –a very dangerous thought. He almost sprints to Lovino–_

When as if on cue, the first bell suddenly shrills.

_Antonio curses his overly bad luck._

* * *

At lunchtime, Lovino is probably marching up to the rooftop to kick the French bastard's ass –or so, that's what Feli told him. He dashes up the stairs, and he luckily arrives there just in time to stop Lovino from beating up one of his best friends (not that he really could, though, Lovino was all bark but no bite and even if he wasn't, Gil and Francis can hold their ground despite what they look like, maybe it was more of stopping Lovino from shouting curses at his dear friends) –and so out of breath.

Although the scene he turns up on was one he hadn't expected, not at all.

As usual, Gilbert and Francis were sitting on the ground, bottles of water scattered around them –said bottles contained beer, which Gilbert had 'awesomely' snuck into the school grounds without the staff (even his strict little brother, Ludwig) knowing. Their cheeks were stained red with alcohol and stupid grins were plastered on their faces, which was nothing new to him –in fact, if it weren't for this whole fiasco, he would be with them, bearing the similar red cheeks and stupid grin and heavily drunk.

_And with them was Lovino._

Lovino was standing a few feet away from them, his back turned to Antonio, bowing his head. His gaze was glued to the floor but he was clearly fidgeting.

_They look like they're talking about can't be possible, Lovi hates them both!_

Gilbert was the first to notice him, "'Tonio! Have some drinks with us!" he beckons, clumsily raising a hand to call him over.

The brown-haired man jerks when he hears his name, and abruptly turns around to face him, "W-what are you doing here, tomato bastard!?" he shrieks, his cheeks reddening from surprise.

_He should be asking that question. _

Pushing the confusion at the unusual reaction the Italian gave him; he smiles sheepishly and scratches the back of his head. "Well, your brother told me you were gonna kick Franny's ass, so I came as fast as I could. Feli's really worried, you know? Oh, you look like a tomato, Lovi!" he points out, smiling happily –the man is just too adorable.

The smaller man mutters something inaudible under his breath. Antonio can see Gilbert smirking a little.

_What?_

"Eh? What was that, Lovi–?"

"It's nothing!" the Italian snaps back before he could even finish the sentence. _And his heart twists in pain again, but he ignores it._

So he keeps his mouth shut, waiting for the other man to talk again.

"Anyways, I'm done talking to him. I'm gonna spare his ass today." Lovino tells him, crossing his arms and looking away. Francis responds to that statement with a bunch of "honhonhon's.", then takes a sip from his bottle.

_Thank heavens, Francis might have told him if he hadn't intervened. _

Antonio gives a sigh of relief, "Muchas gracias, Lovino." Lovino's eyes widen a bit, but he quickly regains his composure and throws them a stern glare.

"Whatever," he mutters darkly before disappearing at the stairs.

Antonio glances over to the stairs to check if Lovi was really gone before he finally glances at his two trusted friends, "I'm screwed." He deadpans, looking miserable.

"Ja," Gilbert nods as he takes another swig of his drink. Francis shakes his head with masculine grace, _yellow strands dancing in the afternoon sun –such observation makes him shudder a bit and so he stops the peculiar line of thought._

" Désolé, but I can't help but to agree with Gilbert. Although the question is, Antoine, When are you planning to tell him?" Francis asks, raising a delicate eyebrow at him. "Oui, it is only the beginning, but you have seen how volatile our tomate is. Do you plan on continuing this, ami?"

_He agrees. But he can't tell Lovino yet. It was silly, but he just couldn't._

"I don't know." He admits quietly. "But I'll tell him soon. But not yet."

_At this point, he asks himself if he had done the right thing._

The albino laughs mockingly and throws him a bottle. Antonio catches it, gulping down the contents as soon as he had uncapped it.

_What mess have he gotten himself into?_

"Gracias, I needed that. Been skipping class again, Gil?" He tells the white-haired the man after drinking half of the bottle. Gilbert gives him a smirk, "Ja." Grunting, he proceeds to lecture his friend, " 'Tonio. Lovino is really a pain the arse, I don't even know what you see in that guy. Totally unawesome."

_Antonio considers if he should take the advice of a drunk man._

Francis nods, "Oui, Antoine. Although he is not totally unawesome as Gil put it, but more of a complicated type."

"Yeah, he's just like that, you know? Maybe there's a problem on his upbringing as a child. Anyways, 'Tonio, he'll kill you if he finds out from other source that's it you who have been giving those orangey thingies."Gil adds, snorting.

_Well, he can't even tell the difference between a red tomato and an orange._

Antonio gives them a look.

"Gracias for the vote of confidence."

Gilbert frowns at the drop of the Spanish man's attitude, but in the end, he shrugs it off and he downed another drink.

Francis gives him a knowing smile, "What are you gonna do then, Antoine?"

There was no answer from the man.

Francis nods in understanding, smiling as he did so.

Antonio briefly remembers that conversation Lovino was having with them moments before he arrived at the rooftop.

_He wonders what they were talking about. Lovino's voice was really serious back there._

"One more thing, Francis?" Antonio quickly asks.

"Qui, Antoine?"

Silence.

Gestures from the other man that gave signals that he is feeling shy or nervous, stutters a bit before finally spitting out the question he was meant to ask.

"That is –uh what –Lovi…what. What were you guys talking about before I –ah got here?"

Gilbert snorts again behind Antonio, and Francis raises an eyebrow before finally smiling mysteriously behind his bottle.

"Nothing of importance, Antoine."

* * *

**OMAKE – earlier that morning…**

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo looks around before stepping into the hallway. He carries a single fruit in his left hand, and walks casually to the lockers. He stops in front of a familiar locker which belonged to a certain student named Lovino Vargas.

And he enters the combination lock with precise grace, successfully opening the locker. He smiles a bit, kisses the fruit –just for luck –and places it inside the younger man's locker. He gives the bright red fruit an encouraging look and finally closes the door –as if nothing had happened. He saunters past the early morning crowd of students and turns on the corner and waits.

A minute passes and while his back is on the wall, his hands are so sweaty as he tries to calm his pounding heart. One minute turns to five, and he glances at his wristwatch, the one Lovino had gotten him for his birthday –because he needed something other than the Italian to remind him the things he's supposed to do– and ignores that in five minutes Lovi and his brother will be arriving. Another two minutes passes and Antonio is smiling once again and all traces of nervousness had vanished.

Antonio then hears Lovino's angry voice –so early in the morning, must be annoyed with Feliciano again –and he knows that it was time. Antonio finally composes himself and he takes a one last glimpse from his watch before turning at the corner, where Lovino and his brother –sometimes that German friend of Feli would be there, sometimes it was the Japanese one and on certain occasions, the both of them would be present –and he is tackled by the younger brother to the ground.

"Buongiorno, Anton!"

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Rated for crude language and sexual themes (I think?)

Human names used. Highschool AU. :D

UPDATE 05/31/15: Crappy as ever. Also, I forgot to write an omake. Sorry 'bout that!

**About the translations, I uh just used uh Google translate, so yeah. Sorry. Please do correct me! I really have no idea if they are accurate. Thanks!**

* * *

A Tomato A Day

* * *

_Antonio has a feeling that whatever conversation his best amigos had with Lovino at the rooftop that day, it had affected Lovino greatly._

Lovino's attitude changed towards him without meaning to. Antonio would know if his Lovi was purposely being distant towards him, but it seems he was doing this to him unknowingly.

Lovi would still talk to him, ask him things about school, but the usual yelling from the Italian was missing. He would still tease and call him cute names, but the brunette would just ignore him or grace him with a half-hearted glare. At situations where Lovino was already screaming bloody murder at him, he was silent.

He was pretty sure that Lovino's brother had noticed already, also his friends. They don't mention anything, but Feliciano stares at him and at his older brother worriedly when Lovino was silent. The blond would just cough awkwardly and the raven guy was just silent but Antonio knew he was a very keen observant.

_The mornings were different without Lovino shouting at him._

Antonio had been asking his friends endlessly for clues on what transpired at the rooftop that day, but neither would give him a direct answer.

("Gil, mi amigo, I'm really curious about what you talked about with Lovino the other day. Can we talk about that? You know how I feel about Lovi being around you guys…"

"Kein ding, the arshloch just asked a couple of questions then went on his merry way. Don't sweat over it, 'Tonio. Nothing happened."

…

"Um, Francis. I was wondering what you guys and Lovino talked about. It seemed pretty big and Lovi's acting real weird so as your friend, I have the right to know, si?"

"This again, Antoine? Lovino asked if I was the one behind the fruits appearing inside his locker but I told him non. He had a bit of –well, ze trouble accepting it but he eventually believed what I had to say, that's all."

…

"Gil, Lovino's acting really strange and I wondered if this was because of what you guys talked about the other day at the rooftop, is there any way –"

"Nein."

…

"Franny, I really need to know! For Lovino's sake and mine! I am begging you to tell me now."

"I already told you, oui? Lovino asked and I answered his question. Enough of that mon ami.")

Days passed, and so did the progression of Lovino's changing attitude. _It was kind of heartbreaking. _

He continues giving him tomatoes anonymously, and gradually, Lovino became used to receiving them that at times, he would just open his locker and grab a fruit before stalking off to his first class. Like a routine.

_Antonio didn't know whether to feel relieved that he wasn't looking for the secret admirer anymore or relatively hurt of the man's actions._

Antonio is desperately trying to salvage their friendship –which he knows that pracitcally doesn't exist for the other man.

He goes out of his way to greet Lovino each morning, brings him churros at breaks and off periods, sits besides him at lunch and tries to make small talk, walks home with him more often than before –_today's he skipping out from a partying night at the local bar with Gil and Franny that they had been planning to go for __**months.**_

Lovino doesn't say anything; he's just silent and passive.

Sometimes, Antonio would irritate him to the point of frustration, but he bites his lip and holds himself back from cursing the other man but most of the time he would be solemn and just staring off to space.

_He wanted the old Lovino Lovino who was unafraid to shout at him in the middle of a hallway full of students when annoyed at his wits end, the Lovino who greets and flirts with every pretty lady he comes across by, the Lovino who makes fun of people he didn't like, the Lovino who works so hard in school, the Lovino he fell in love with._

* * *

It is morning again.

The older Italian is currently munching on a tomato while Feli asking him to help him on his History essay due on his second period –to which Lovino pointedly ignores, mainly because he was lazy to even write an essay, despite knowing a thing or two about history.

Eventually, the younger man gave up and decided to approach someone who would actually help him –Ludwig. But the blond was nowhere to be found, so Feliciano walks off to find him.

Antonio is just hoping to be able to talk to Lovi again.

So he steps closer to Lovino, gathers up his courage, blinks decidedly, gulps deeply and starts with, "Buenos Dias, Lovi!"

"Morning, bastard," came the swift reply and a series of munch, munch. The taller man sighs in relief, that this guy was actually not ignoring him anymore.

_Maybe he has calmed down._

Antonio realizes that he had nothing to talk about, that he and Lovino never had a healthy conversation on a good topic before –their friendship mainly consisted of group conversations with Feliciano (and occasional Ludwig or Kiku or both), scoldings from Antonio about manners and virtues, insults from Lovino and occasional swearings and sometimes passing conversation about Fratello, or some issues.

And Antonio wasn't the best converser when he is infront of the love of his life.

"Uh, did you find out who was the one giving you the tomatoes?" he asks lamely, rubbing at his arm.

Lovino rolls his eyes before answering, "Obviously, no." then he glowers again at the poor choice of his words.

"Anyways, I've had a chat with Laura, she's obviously not involved in this. Stupid fratello."

"Laura?" Antonio responds automatically.

_Dios mio, that was idiotic!_

"Laura, si. That Dutch (?) girl Feli was referring to last time? That bella." Lovino informs him, the faintest hint of a smile on his lips. Antonio notices this, only for a moment; because Lovino suddenly opens a book in front him –Lord of the Flies – then starts to read.

_Ah. Her._ And suddenly, his throat felt dry and compressed, and Antonio didn't know how to interpret that gesture of his.

_Was that way to tell him that the conversation was over? I didn't know he liked this book. Lovino wouldn't read a book if he wasn't interested in it. Or was Lovino really hinting at him that he didn't want to talk anymore?_

But of course, the Italian hadn't said anything to that sort, but he couldn't continue their discussion any further.

His heart was pounding so hard it hurt.

"Ahm –I-I guess that's all, Lovi! I have to head out to class anyways. S-see you later, we'll eat churros, yes?" he stammers, fidgeting.

The other man is silent for a while, just staring at his book.

Antonio's heart stops beating.

Then Lovino sighs, "Hm, churros? Fine. Later." Without looking up from the book he was reading –it was probably for his Lit class – then he walks off with the book in hand.

_Did he seriously say that?_

And Antonio lets out the breath he was holding.

* * *

To say he is excited is an understatement.

_Lovino had agreed to eat churros with him! That was something that made him happy from the bottom of his heart._

He could jump in joy, but he controls himself. Antonio tries not to look excited leaving the classroom for break to meet up with Lovino and the others. He carefully watches his steps, tries to hide in a smile, and shoves his fiddling fingers in his pockets.

A blond girl is waiting outside the room.

At first he ignores her –but he notes that she looks pretty, because she didn't seem that familiar. He doesn't mind her much, so he rearranges his stuff then heads to the direction of the cafeteria.

Then she swiftly spots him and proceeds to make her way towards him. She adjusts the strap of her pink messenger bag, heels clacking as she walked.

Her emerald eyes are serious and her posture carries an air of poise and conviction. Clearly, she meant business.

He takes a step back in slight shock, does he know this girl? This isn't some alluring girl he flirted with at some fancy bar with Franny and Gil? Nope, Antoio would recognize that feline, seductive yet fierce face.

She smiles at him. Antonio blinks.

"Hello, I'm Laura." She introduces herself, nodding. Antonio's hand automatically rose for her to shake, "You're Antonio, aren't you? Lovi's friend?" she says as she shook his hand.

Antonio is smiles a bit inelegantly, mentally choking at her words. _Friend? It wasn't a new thought, but the thought of it always seem to make him miserable._

He fights the oncoming ache in his chest.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Laura." He stammers, examining the woman that Lovino had developed an infatuation on. She was rather pretty and lovely.

She would be Franny's type, with flowing honey curls, emerald eyes like Lovi's (but a shade lighter and greener than Lovi's deep olive ones) shaped like almonds. Her skin was fair and soft-looking, her lips pink and so full, suiting for a woman like her. Yes, she is really attractive.

Now, he can see why Lovino would like her.

Lovino can get picky with women, would often complain about them. He hated women who would pick on him too much, he wasn't fond of women who can't cook –Lovino loved cuisine as far as Antonio could remember. Lovino prefers women who was independent like him, but humbles herself to ask for help and offer help. It was something Lovino himself couldn't do. Lovino liked pretty girls, charming, who could talk sweetly and intelligently, because he didn't like idiots.

But this girl standing in front of him, he could see why Lovino picked her. She was pretty, and she is refined and charming, yet decisive, thoughtful and confident.

Antonio could only sigh mournfully. In front of him, Laura, who is looking at him with watchful eyes finally speaks, "Are you afraid?"

_Afraid of what?_

"I am afraid of many things, bonita señorita." He confesses, neither telling a lie nor the truth. He laughs a bit, just to spite himself, a split second later, a wave of giggles joined him. He blinks at Laura, whose mouth is curling into a smile, chuckling with him.

_Am I afraid of what Lovino's reaction will be? Am I afraid to lose him as a friend? Am I afraid of what my foolish prank has become? There were too many things to consider. _

The laughter died down.

"Don't be afraid, okay?" she reassures him, smiling, although her smile seemed sad. He couldn't say anything in return –and it looks like she wasn't expecting him to – but although comforting, her words are vague. He couldn't comprehend them, and if they were some sort of advice, he didn't know where to apply them.

"I can see it in his eyes," She continues, murmuring fondly –like a mother would of her child, like a person would of her friend –and that also, confuses Antonio.

_What were her feelings for Lovino? Are they the same of his? –although he is quite confident that no one could love the man as he could, or as long as he could. _

"Lovino had always been an honest person," she tells him. He is stunned at her words, because she was seeing a different side of Lovino.

_Lovino wasn't ever honest. Not around him. He was insistent on keeping things from him, as if he didn't want Antonio to be a part of his … life, like he wasn't worth to know those things._

_But this Laura girl, she knew. She understands Lovino. Even though she wasn't a big chunk in his life, she knew. _

_He was envious of her privilege. _

_How?_

"OI BASTARD!" The voice echoes throughout the hallway, ringing in Antonio's ears.

_Nevermind, Lovino?_

The both of them turn to the direction of the loud sound –although Antonio would recognize that voice anywhere – it was coming from one temperamental brown-haired man, angrily stomping to his direction.

The students are clearing away from the short fuse that was Lovino Vargas.

Laura beams at the sight of Lovino, and hurriedly shoves a piece of paper in Antonio's hands. He blinks at her stupidly, wonder in his eyes. She smiles at him, raising her index finger to her lips, in a shushing motion.

Lovino is coming closer at them.

"I'll see you around, Antonio!" and with that, she readjusts her messenger bag and walks off the opposite way, away from him and the Italian.

"I thought we were going to eat churros, huh? You're late, idiot. How come you know Laura?" he angrily shouts as he reached Antonio. The other man was gaping at the girl, who has previously left.

Lovino looks at the same direction as Laura had vanished to then frowns at Antonio. "Bastard?"

After a little moment, Antonio snaps out of reverie, and blinks, "Lovino! Wait! What about the churros?" He immediately blurts out, grabbing the brown-haired man's arm. He tugs at it, before Lovino glares at him and brushes him off.

"You're the one who's late, idiota." He retorts, eyebrow raising.

Lovino turns and heads over the cafeteria and Antonio, who couldn't do anything else –not that he'd want to do anything else – follows.

* * *

"So she visited you after class? Huh." Lovino remarks, munching on his food with a bored expression on his face, he grabs a tissue from the dispenser and wipes it at his face.

_This is where Antonio would tell him that he shouldn't talk with his mouth full, but today he's going to let it slide._

"Yes, she's kind of weird, but she is very pretty, si?" Antonio replies, just to see Lovino's reaction.

The answer? Lovino nods, looking away, eyes distant. "She's okay."

Antonio isn't satisfied with that answer.

_What conclusion could he draw from that? This is another one of those moments where Lovino wasn't being entirely honest with him. He was always never honest with Antonio. _

He remains silent, eating his own food. He notices the book Lovino was reading earlier, sticking out of his bag, forgotten. He wonders if Lovino had finished reading it, maybe he'll ask about it sometime.

"What did she say?" Lovino asks, putting another churro in his mouth.

The question takes Antonio by surprise; hence he wasn't able to answer as quickly as he had wanted to. He carefully chooses his words, "Odd stuff, but we weren't able to talk much because of you." He informs him, teasing Lovino just a bit.

Lovino grunts, "You wouldn't stand a chance on her, bastard. Come on, what did she say?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. She said things I couldn't understand, that's all. You sure do tend to be friends with the peculiar ones, Lovino!" He tells him earnestly, laughing a bit. Lovi might get irritated at him for not telling him exactly what she said, so he makes it sound like even if he told Lovino, he wouldn't even understand.

While he's laughing –because hey, his Lovi did have the strangest group of friends, he indistinctly hears Lovino mutter something under his breath, "Of course, you're an idiot."

He isn't sure if that was Lovino had precisely said.

The next moment Feliciano pops at their table. "Hey Fratello! Hi Anton!" he greets enthusiastically, and this time, the scary, pile of muscles and blond hair isn't around but instead the petite dark-haired man is in his place –Kiku Honda. Said man acknowledges them both with so much politeness before settling on the table with them.

"Luddy has to do some stuff this time so he can't come. Ah, Kiku! I want to try your food!" Feliciano says excitedly, making eyes at the petite man.

Kiku flusters at the younger brother before taking out his homemade bento, "Of course, Feliciano-kun, I prepared them especially for you." He tells him before offering his bento. Feliciano eagerly accepts the food, immediately wolfing it down.

It was obvious the dark-haired man had spent time working on the food. Even if Antonio couldn't tell what they were, they sure looked tasty.

While eating, Feliciano decides to be talkative again, "So you and big brother Anton are talking again! That's good, fratello!" Feliciano hugs his brother at this point, while the other brother just awkwardly pats him on the back.

Lovino wasn't used to close physical contacts, even if Feliciano hugged him often. Antonio knew that Lovino valued his personal space.

"Don't get food on my shirt, fratello." Lovino angrily grunts at his brother, although his hands are still patting Feliciano's back gently. "It's not such a big deal or anything. We weren't fighting or anything," he explains, making light of the situation.

Antonio smiles at this, sad yet happy but Feliciano shakes his head at this, "But still! Big brother Anton looked like he was about to cry for the past few days, I was so worried about him!"

Feliciano throws a concerned glance over Antonio's direction, making him smile wider.

"Muchas gracias, Feli! It is so nice to know that you care about me!" he thanks Feliciano sincerely, and they immediately hug each other –as was the custom, while Kiku observes them, flustured, wondering how they could hug people without being worried about personal space.

_At least Feliciano was worried about him. Feliciano was so kind and warm, why didn't he fall for Feliciano?_

And he looks at Lovino and realizes why he fell for him instead. _Lovino was similar but somehow different from his brother._ Lovino was brave, unafraid to fight for what he believes is right, although he has hard time expressing his feelings. He cares about people, but he doesn't want them to know. Antonio knows he is special when Lovino takes the time to shout at him, because if he didn't care, he wouldn't be talking to him.

_That was how Lovino worked –he was complicated._

The day he realized he was in love with Lovino was probably when he saw Lovino smile –although to be honest, he had affections for the man much more longer than that.

Lovi has always been an insecure person. He grew up that way, always being the older brother that was always overlooked. He grew up being overshone by his brother's brilliance, never noticing his own –he didn't have the chance to. He has a low self-esteem, due to having his brother preferred over him. And that was why he had a hard time expressing his emotions.

He always kept his emotions locked up until they burst.

Even with his short temper, he keeps his personal emotions to himself – happiness, anger, concern. His short temper was probably a wall he built to protect himself.

And those emotions, when he can't control it, they just overflow, and they shine through him, like a star. It was clear and bright.

That day, Lovino had been so happy.

Lovino was putting much effort to make himself to look bored and unbothered, but he had greatly appreciated the effort his brother and Antonio went through just to surprise him on his birthday. It was Antonio's idea, but he and Feliciano had organized everything –the food, the decorations, the surprising, the entire event. And it had been perfect.

Then while eating and passing the booze around –thanks to Gil –Antonio went ahead and said something stupid. It didn't sound stupid in his mind, but when he had said it, everyone had laughed –including Lovino.

Lovino laughed –not a mocking laugh, but it was a pure, hearty laugh. He was smiling wide, and his eyes were shining a bright emerald in mirth. Antonio was sure this wasn't the first time Lovino had laughed like this, but this was definitely the first time Antonio had noticed him to.

It had stunned Antonio, and he realized that he was already in love with this man.

_After all, why go through such effort to make this man happy? Happier than anybody could make him be?_

" –it's almost time for the next class." Antonio blinked, had he really zoned out? Lovino was already fixing himself and getting up. He looked up on him, "Lovino?" he asked stupidly.

"You idiot, it's time for the next class," the other man grinned, laughing at his expense. "You wasted your time staring at nothing, thinking about Laura? She's already with that tall senior guy, keep dreaming bastard. "

And with that, Lovino walks away with a grin on his face, falling into step with Kiku –they had Cooking class together for two hours –leaving Antonio dumbstruck on the table.

_He thinks I'm thinking about Laura? _

Speaking of that blond beauty, she shoved a piece of paper on his hands earlier, where did he put it again? –ah in his pockets – he pulls the folded paper in his pocket, opening it for him to read.

* * *

_Antonio ~_

_Let's meet up? _

_Thursday 6 pm (after class?) Tea and Scones (you know where this is, right?) _

_If you don't show, I know where you live._

_~Laura ;)_

Well shit.


	3. crappy omake quickie

A/N:

Rated for crude language and sexual themes (I think?) Human names used. Highschool AU. :D

I have been copy and pasting these author notes because I'm too dork to make new ones. To those who has already read the first chapter before the update, I have revised it. I will probably continue to revise everything because I'm A FUCKING DORK. NOTICE ME SENPAI. Sorry.

HERE'S A QUICKIE OMAKE. I'M SORRY. HAHAHA. (and yes, Laura is Belgium. I don't know where I got this prolly from the Hetawiki something but I'm too lazy and too sleepy to check. Sarreh.) THANK YOU FOR THEM REVIEWS AND FAVES AND FOLLOWS. I LOVE YA ALL.

I will confess. This is actually sitting in my files for a long time now. It should have been in chapter one but I can't quite capture Lovino's emotion correctly, and I keep doing it again and again.

**About the translations, I uh just used uh Google translate, so yeah. Sorry. Please do correct me! I really have no idea if they are accurate. Thankssssss.**

* * *

_Omake –the rooftop scene v.01_

_(wouldn't you like to know?)_

"Ja, those are footsteps. Think it might be West who will scold us again?" Gilbert remarks while opening the cap of his bottle. Despite saying that, he didn't look the slightest bit worried –or maybe he's just drunk off his pretty ass, the blond silently observes behind his half-full drink.

Gilbert Beilschmidt is the fastest one to get drunk among their trio, after all.

He gives the man a sour look, "Can't you convince your frère to stop giving us detentions, ami? It makes us look bad."

The albino snorts, almost dropping his bottle, "As if I could, you know how Bruder is." The blond frowns at him, and shakes his head.

"Your brother needs to loosen up a little, oui?" he says, drinking the rest of his alcohol –it was terribly bitter without any fine cuisine to match its taste, but since he only found out that they were skipping when Gil rang him four in the morning, and he didn't have the time nor the ingredients to whip up something for them to eat (and here he did his schoolworks for that day too) –and placing the empty bottle on the floor.

The footsteps are getting louder, and the two continues to ignore it –because simply they didn't care.

"Here he comes," the blond says in the last minute –the moment before the door opens to reveal a brown haired man –Lovino Vargas. The albino is already chuckling and Francis hides a smile to himself –this ought to be interesting, oui?

* * *

_PS, I'm an ass._


End file.
